I Will Be
by LucySpiller
Summary: What happens when Amelia's life comes to a drastic change. Will Owen stand by her side and carry on being in her life, or will he runaway?


With one phone call my life would never be the same. I still hadn't moved from the position I fell in once the voice on the other line told me what he wanted and hanged up. I felt the numbness in my body spreading to my feet as I remained almost in a coma in the on call room.

I never normally answered my phone during work hours purely so the outside world couldn't distract me when my hand was in someone else's brain. But right now, my mind was consumed and full of worries, fears. With one phone call I'd have to change the way the rest of my life carried on. I'd have to become a different person, a new person. Someone to rely on instead of someone to run away from. I'd need to be sensible and welcoming; two things that didn't naturally come to me.

And then there was Owen. Nothing had been set in stone between us yet but the connection was electrifying, it was present every time we spoke. Every time he touched me the currents fled through me like a virus attacking my cells one by one. How would be handle this? Would he runaway too or would he stay?. Why would he stay though, he had no reason too he didn't sign up for any of this. He only just picked me up off the ground after I cried so hard into his chest I couldn't breath and I felt my soul hurting.

The firm knock against the door that led to chaotic outside brought me out of my trance. Before I could even get up and open the door myself I saw Owen walk in. Despite denying it he had been constantly checking on me to make sure I was okay since the meltdown last week, he knew how easy addictions could come back and he wasn't scared to say the honest words I needed to hear when I was vulnerable and felt weak.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked me. I noticed the way his hands fidgeted the whole time he spoke to me, he seemed nervous. I nod, pretending my hardest that I was okay and that I hadn't just had the most shocking phone call of my entire life.

"Yeah I've got to go for a little." I said.

He looked wary of me but he knew I wouldn't say such a thing without a logical reason. He understood our work ethic and knew how seriously I took my job. His hand lean down to help me up from the ground. Despite only our hands touching I feel that same connection that makes my stomach jump. I smile politely and kiss his cheek before leaving the room.

/

"Amelia Shepherd?" I looked around the waiting room of the office I had been texted to meet them at. I felt out of place. I had grabbed a hoody I kept in the back of my small car to cover up the very visible dark blue scrubs. I couldn't even think about changing. I got up when the woman gestured for me to follow her. I walked only a little way into a plain room. Only a few posters covered the walls and they seemed out dated.

"I'm sure you understand why you were invited here today?" The woman asked. She couldn't even make eye contact with me. I'd only met the woman a few minutes and I could already feel the judging device she was firing at me.

"Yes" I reply calmly.

I watched as she got up and flattened her skirt. She walked with confidence in the ridiculous high heels as she grabbed a few pieces of paper from the cabinet.

"As you are aware you are the next of kin, if you wish not to be that can be arranged now without much hassle?" She paused waiting for me to back out. I stood my ground and asked her continue.

"For the first month you will have 4 individual inspections. These will have criteria you have to complete and the list is here for you" she pushed over the document full of bulletpoints. I briefly read the title knowing I knew what my bedtime reading would now become.

"I'll go get her now" she smiled as if this 5-minute conversation had changed her opinion completely about me.

I stood up nervously. Was I really ready for this? I had often imagined this moment for nights straight but they were dreams, fantasies. As the door open my hearts stops. My blood is beginning to slow down.

"Amelia, this is Sarah" And that's the moment I saw my daughter for the first time since she was born.


End file.
